Walker's Most Wanted
by Ififall
Summary: As Brendan and Phoebe get closer, Walker has no-one. He's prepared to use anyone, no matter how vulnerable to keep Brendan in his sights.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Featuring Niall Rafferty/McQueen and Phoebe as tear-aways.

* * *

"There's scum walking around breathing air in their lungs when your Nana Flo's six feet under"

It wasn't an act. Seamus was really choked up. Needing someone to share the pain. Every time Brendan was sharing the same air as his father, the little boy that he had been was crying out for him to run away. Seamus wasn't safe. His sister may have been his Da's number one fan, but Brendan saw through his Da's bullshit. He just wanted Seamus to disappear and never come back. He stayed in the club until the night light streamed in through the windows. His sister came in, greeting the punters with a dazzling smile and flirting with the guys that couldn't take their eyes off her. Brendan knew that she couldn't find happiness with the losers that were in the bar, Brendan included.

"Bren Da's really shaken up, about Nana. Join us for a birthday drink" Cheryl said with a grin. Seamus crawled to his daughter's side and Brendan felt punter cigarette smoke clog his throat. "Gotta go" He told his sister. "See you at home" He nodded to his Da but couldn't look at him. Brendan looked at all the people drinking and laughing on the pull with their mates. It was a long time before Kiddo Brady actually had friends. When he was little Seamus aways told him that a boy's best friend was his Da.

* * *

She was so fucking tired of being homeless cold and lonely. Being skint pissed her off too. To get pennies she got involved with the wrong crowd. The tarty tramps that got into stranger's cars and took their knickers off for a fiver or less. Phoebe didn't want to be that kind of girl, but she had no choice. She got picked by a couple of losers, before she got with that rich sicko Dr Davies. She didn't think a doctor would do those kind of things, but as time went on, she knew he loved getting away with it. After he'd paid her he'd chuck her underwear out of the window. He'd make Phoebe go out half nude in the dark and film it on his phone.

She'd come back from Dr Davies bruised bloodied and sore. He'd call their meetings "Doctor examinations" and make her sit on a chair at first. Dr Davies would fuck her without protection, say that he trusted her. He'd hit her and call her dirty. He'd say that if she saw anyone else and he found out he'd track her down and make her pay. The only reason she did it was because of the money. Dr Davies paid well. Well enough to get her out of a hostel and into a crappy little shared flat. It didn't matter how many fancy baths she could have, the Doctor was always on her skin, making her feel unclean, but anything was better than the hostel.

* * *

Walker was getting ready to start living the low-life. What would little brother Cam think if he saw him now? He'd get his own back. On his former colleagues, on the doctors who stood by and did nothing, on Brady. He'd do whatever it took. He settled down into his sleeping bag when he felt someone kick him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Walker shouted getting up ready to fight. "Don't cry newbie" Niall said as he shrugged his shoulders. Walker had always played by his own rules but he'd have to fake making friends to survive.

Walker shuffled out of his sleeping bag and wandered around the hostel until he caught up with the guy that kicked him. "Waking people up is rude" Walker said punching Niall in the face. He walked off and Niall watched him with a grin. Walker kept to himself and slept as best as he could on the cold floor. In the morning he got up to go to the bathroom. He took one step forward before Niall came out of nowhere and tripped him up. "Fuck" Walker said as he landed on one knee. "Morning sunshine" Niall said with a smirk. "Fucking idiot" Walker said. "Sorry..there's a better place you can stay you know" Niall said. "If you keep ya fucking mouth shut, I'll show you" Niall said.

* * *

"Phoebe Phoebe Phoebe my Dear you have outdone yourself" Dr Davies said as he adjusted his collar. It was one of those frustrating nights. Dr Davies had had two patients from hell that had pissed him off. He'd taken it out on Phoebe. "Get up and leave" Dr Davies said. Phoebe clutched her coat and put it on her shoulders. She couldn't bend down to tie her trainers. The belt marks on her back were stinging. Dr Davies stuffed a wad of cash in her pocket and told her that it would be the same time next week.

"Fuck, you alright Phebs?" Niall asked. "You look like shit" "Thanks" Phoebe said looking at the stranger on their little couch. "Umm...this is Walker" Niall introduced. "He's our new neighbour" Niall said. "Mmmmm" Phoebe muttered. She wanted to get a shower, but she couldn't o anything with this "Walker" around. "I'm going to the shop you coming?" Phoebe asked hoping to get time alone with Niall. "Nah" Niall said looking at Walker opening a beer. "See you later Phebs" Niall said as Phoebe went off in a mood that Niall was too blind to notice.

* * *

Yeah, with all the assholes Phoebe had been with even thinking about being with a guy was a bad idea. But Niall was different. She could see it in his eyes. They'd seen each other around at first. She'd been paid for a date with "extras" and the guy turned out to be a tosser. Niall was driving taxis at the time and was gonna drive Phoebe and this guy home. The guy turned nasty, Niall stood up for her and told the guy to fuck off and drove Phoebe home free of charge. Phoebe had dreamt about Niall ever since. Niall checked up on her and they slowly but surely forged a friendship. Phoebe needed Niall more than ever, but Niall was too interested in this "Walker" to notice her.

Phoebe went to the shop and was one pound short to get Niall's favourite crisps. She took them off the shelf and stuffed them under her coat. Brendan Brady watched with a beady eye. He followed her out of the shop and tapped her on the shoulder. "Get the fuck off me!" Phoebe yelled. "Pass over the crisps and no-one gets hurt" Brendan said. "Take your stinking crisps" Phoebe said throwing the packet at Brendan. She ran off. Brendan picked up the packet called her back. "Hey!" He yelled. He followed her to the nearest bus stop and put the crisps next to her.

* * *

"Bad day?" Brendan asked.

"Bad life more like" Phoebe said. "I don't need ya crisps or your fucking sympathy" Phoebe said. "Silence is good" Brendan said. "Well shut up then" Phoebe said. Brendan sat on the very edge of the bench away from her Phoebe felt guilty for shouting. "Sorry" She said. "I'm just tired of guys thinking they can push me around" Phoebe said. "You don't seem like the weak type" Brendan said.

"Everyone has a weakness mate" Phoebe said taking the crisps and walking away.

In his new damp room Walker took out the picture of Brendan's Dad. The mysterious Seamus Brady. Walker was ready for him. With Brendan Being such a man's man, he figured Brendan's Dad was his idol. He'd have to find out more about him. Maybe even meet him. He needed to look at the man that created Brendan Brady. He wondered if Seamus knew the type of monster than his son really was. He put the picture of Seamus Brady up on the wall and took a shower, determined to see Daddy Brady in the flesh. The closer he got to Seamus, the easier it would be to destroy Brendan.


	2. Bait For hire

To Mysticdreamer32_, What story are you reading? _If you're going to call a writer an "idiot", please spell the word correctly. What a pompous review. You clearly don't understand the dynamics of Seamus' and Brendan's relationship at all. Stick to soaps with simple plots in them instead. A Thank you to everyone else for the reviews.

* * *

"Mate, get up" Niall said. Walker could relate to him. Niall was looking for vengeance too. In a different way. Against his own family. That was one thing that Walker couldn't understand. The going against your own, he wasn't going to help Niall but it suited Walker to be on the same wave-length as some one else. Their flat mate Phoebe wasn't pleased. She wouldn't talk to Walker when they were in the same room together, she would only talk to Niall fluttering her eye-lashes at him. Walker could see Niall wouldn't notice, he was too blind with rage.

When no-one else was around Walker would take out his file. His file on Brendan and he was trying to tie the loose ends together, but the puzzle wasn't fitting. He didn't want to hurt Cheryl she shouldn't have to pay for her brother's mistakes. Seamus had been in and out of their lives for years. If Seamus was gone how much would Daddy's disappearance hurt Brendan? There was only one way to find out. "Niall, what happened to your Dad?" Walker asked one night when they were watching TV. "Arse-hole. Never met him" Niall said. "Do you want to?" Walker asked.

* * *

"Nah...what's this about?" Niall asked. "Nothing" Walker said. "So where are your little friends today to drop you off?" Dr Davies asked. "Phoebe shrugged. "Are we gonna do this or what?" Phoebe asked. Put off by her sudden Dr's "need for speed" Dr Davies made her wait. He decided to tease her first just to make her scared. She was a fighter, but she was no match for Dr Davies' power. Phoebe came back to the shared flat a little bruised but Walker pretended not to notice. Niall was out and Walker had to stay away from Phoebe, she was a nosey little thing.

"Okay Phebs?" Walker asked. She ignored him and went to the other room. Walker got his papers out on Brendan and thought about going to the bar. "Ya seen the tissue box? Phoebe asked. Walker shoved the papers under the bed. "Tissues? Go to the loo love" Walker said. "I ain't anybody's love" Phoebe said. Walker chuckled to himself. "That attitude isn't going to get you Niall" He said. "I don't want Niall" Phoebe said leaving the room. Brendan wanted to leave his house right now, but his Sister had him banged to rights.

* * *

"Bren what's wrong with you?" Cheryl asked. "I asked you to be at the club half an hour ago" "I never promised I'd be there" Brendan said. "Honestly Brendan I ask you do to _one_ thing" Cheryl said. She stormed out and Brendan finally went to the club. He was checking in with the staff when he caught a interesting sight out of the corner of his eye. This kid looked tough, well he wasn't a kid. He was a real bloke and it wouldn't hurt for Brendan to have a little fun. He kept an eye on the guy until closing time. The guy put his glass on the counter. Alone, Brendan took the chance to strike.

"Hi...Can I buy you a drink?" Brendan asked. The guy looked at him.

"Sure" Niall said.


End file.
